wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 13
Season 13 is the thirteenth season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. The season premiered on February 1, 2019 featuring Lil Duval and Soulja Boy along with other Season 12 episodes. The season will continue airing on July 7, 2019 on VH1. This is the second season to be filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. Like the previous season, this season will contain 26 episodes. Production The season filmed from October 29, 2018 to November 11, 2018 at Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta, Georgia. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host/House DJ) Returning Cast Members *DC Young Fly *Emmanuel Hudson *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Conceited *Charlie Clips *Hitman Holla *Cortez Macklin *Royce Bell *Rip Micheals *Shawty *Bobb'e J. Thompson *Corey Charron *Big Mack *Tyler Chronicles *Dan Rue *Clayton English *Watts Homie Quan *Lil JJ *Mope Williams *Yvng Swag *Justina Valentine *B. Simone *Vena E. *Teresa Topnotch *Jason Lee New Cast Members * King Cannon * RiceGum * Christian Perfas * MyVerse * Lovely Mimi Episodes # Lil Duval # Soulja Boy # Sky/Doja Cat # Tory Lanez # Marlon Wayans/Anderson .Paak/DaniLeigh # Wiz Khalifa # Karlous Miller/LightSkinKeisha/B.Smyth # Toya Wright/Tiny Harris/Monica Brown/Shy Glizzy # Vinny Guadagnino/Ronnie Ortiz-Magro/Karol G # Carmella/R-Truth/Sofi Tukker # Swizz Beatz/Kash Doll # Perez Hilton/Lay Lay/J.I.D Guests * MoneyBagg Yo * Lil Duval * G Herbo * YFN Lucci * A$AP Ferg * Ski Mask The Slump God * Wiz Khalifa * Shy Glizzy * Waka Flocka * J.I.D * Tory Lanez * Ne-Yo * Soulja Boy * Marlon Wayans * T-Pain * Lil Mosey * Denzel Curry * Too $hort * TK Kravitz * Shiggy * Kodie Shane * Kash Doll * Lupe Fiasco * Akon * Swizz Beatz * R-Truth * Smino * B5 * Diggy Simmons * Buddy * Michael Rainey, Jr * Toya Wright * Ryan Henry * Cynthia Bailey * Sarunas Jackson * Tiny Harris * Doja Cat * Lay Lay * DaniLeigh * Myxx * Donald Brumfield * Phor Everim * Pardison Fontaine * NeNe Leakes * Brooke Valentine * Sky * LightSkinKeisha * Miss Nikki Baby * Monica Brown * Eva Marcille * Paris Phillips * Tammy Rivera * Ferow * Sofi Tukker * Carmela * Marshmello * Vinny Guadagnino * Ronnie Ortiz-Magro * Perez Hilton Trivia *This is the first season not to feature cast members Timothy DeLaGhetto or Jacob Williams who's been cast members on the show since it's return in 2013. *This season does not feature Darren Brand who has been on the show since Season 7. *This season features a new theme song. *This season also introduces a team mascot in the form of host Nick Cannon. *This is the second season to feature a wrestling theme episode. *This is the first season to switch channels. *This is the first season to air on Sunday's. Gallery E319D284-9E90-4DA2-BD84-F8C13D4F6FE7.jpeg 0CEF536F-777D-4321-BC7F-703190AC3D5A.jpeg F41CC41A-5EE5-4D22-81E5-1C4C4F683EEB.jpeg 8E389EAC-7DF9-4393-995E-B32E8E5477E3.jpeg 9B477B3C-5D7F-4075-9A6E-6A46EFCE1F48.jpeg 82CB2E39-2186-49D5-BEC7-A5BBB429CF79.jpeg 9794B80E-2F9A-4193-A5D9-AB18337009ED.jpeg E81ADDF0-02D4-45D6-8037-CBEA2E2F8BF6.jpeg 03A0EC30-57AE-43B7-AE0B-D33A2DAC874C.jpeg 6D2290E6-77FC-48BB-AC10-B15789632711.jpeg AA2446D1-65DF-4E51-9E6C-513EF5FDE1ED.jpeg 5A75B0D1-D01E-4407-AD8B-0FA245D5EF93.jpeg 7315EE57-6842-435A-B940-093B1EB68274.jpeg 4D2AA957-13C9-417C-9BD7-17B3441CF9FD.jpeg A14F8608-79B4-4F8A-81C7-DCA2FD41A9E8.jpeg 934EB254-65D2-4058-AD7F-D3450682EEB8.jpeg 3993A515-29CF-496C-B075-5F49A6B07A37.jpeg B9489502-C460-45C4-9D5A-4C90615A7F94.jpeg F0FDBBB5-3504-4C34-8FDB-6233AE4CF2E1.jpeg A042052E-2B3A-420D-8874-03EE576F2E65.jpeg 29415020-FC61-4287-81C9-C3FEE1213711.jpeg 908A9C4C-A056-45CF-B73F-421BCD64B619.jpeg A4D4BA58-7142-45E5-B8E3-543E2844CE46.jpeg 4271F34F-19A5-458F-A8B3-D4BAA075DEED.jpeg 069C2A4D-A908-4B0F-BE9F-65A58C7F748E.jpeg C240A20B-944F-43CF-819C-BF18DA064377.jpeg 64D8537C-41EC-4F3E-836E-380130BF6DE4.jpeg 9A3612F9-AD81-423F-8322-70DE2DF46F64.jpeg 1C859C79-3C62-452B-B963-C95BC38594E6.jpeg 150C317B-E1EB-4114-B87E-1B380B4CDEA7.jpeg